Mario 64 HACKED - Part 22 (GOOD WORK!)
PBG battles his way to get to Bowser once more, where he suffers through many game crashes and being flung off the stage. Synopsis Mario starts to die, and he has to grab the star quickly. The last few episodes have been disasters. He finally got onto Bowser's sub. He resets as he jumps into the Bowser level as the game turns black. Mario is floaty, and PBG wants to get this in one shot. PBG can't even hear himself think as the music is so loud. Mario gets flung off the edge to his death. A death counter appears. The game crashes. PBG gets the extra life this time, as he expects he will need it. PBG can't tell what he is doing when he is big. Mario falls off the monkey bars for no reason into lava, and he can't recover and dies. PBG discovers that he is losing lives for getting the 1 Up! Mario is flung off, but gets onto a shell. He survives, but dies moments later to a bully. He dies and gets a game over before he can get to the 1 Up to see if he can get infinite lives. Mario dies as soon as he opens a door! He has to reset after a game crash. He dies by walking into a door again. He dies before he can get there. The 1 Ups are still deducting lives. The game eventually crashes after PBG says that he can get to that point without much of a problem. PBG jumps off the edge to his death. PBG has to move along with the platforms, but it won't let him move! PBG dies, and gets frustrated. These kinds of things don't happen when other people play! PBG continues to die as his lives tick down. PBG can't even grab onto a pole. He tries to wall jump instead, but lands in lava, which launches him up anyway. It is short lived however, as he dies in a fire. PBG desperately tries to get to the heart as his life ticks down. He jumps on a goomba twice, which doesn't kill it, and then the goomba hurts him. PBG is losing health for a long time but constantly heals. PBG decides to jump over the monkey bars this time. PBG gets close to the end, but is thrown across off the edge of the stage, and he is back on ground level. He keeps on being flung around. He somehow manages to survive. Mario belly flops into the lava. Everything vanishes, and Mario dies, giving him a game over. The game seems to get harder as he continues. PBG decides that he should stop talking as he seems to do better when he doesn't talk. Mario gets stuck as he tries to run on a ramp. Mario gets put onto a shell, and PBG uses it to get across a lava trap. PBG continues through, and PBG becomes confident. He makes it to the end, only for the game to crash! PBG hits his desk. PBG wonders why he even tries. PBG finds a quarter on the ground! PBG thinks he should have save stated, but realizes that it didn't work last time. Mario dies trying to walk into the front door three times! PBG decides to play up to Bowser on his own. PBG asks for new star suggestions. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos